Seperated Yet Eternal
by MNiCWtAotWWLi
Summary: Two twins that time split up from an ancient race are accidentally reunited via timelord. With some help from the Doctor, they might be able to recover what they lost millenia ago.


Chapter One

Kara POV

It was all the watch's fault. I really didn't _mean _to almost start another Time War. It just happened! And it all started because of my best friends, and one. Stupid. Watch.

I didn't even know what it meant, at first. We were best friends, Sophie and me. Savi was just an accident. A random girl I happened to meet. I never realized it was fate bringing the three of us together. Especially not fate in the form of a blue police box.

The first time I saw him was soon after I'd first met Sophie. I was two years old. The weirdest thing wasn't that a man in a bowtie had been leaning against the door a blue box, watching me while I played at my preschool. It was that I remembered it, and not something else.

At times I forget things for a minute and remember people and events I've never seen before. Like I'll forget I'm Kara Revalon, daughter of Robert and Susan Revalon, a twelve-year-old girl who lives in Columbus, Ohio, and I'll think I'm Karavenachteklan, a three hundred and four-year-old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and my parents were killed by Daleks in the Great Time War and sent me to Earth to…to what? That's always when I'd come to my sensed. I could "remember" looking into a huge swirling vortex of colors, but I couldn't even remember what brought me to Earth!

And it was during those alien memory-lapses that I reached for the watch. The weird, old-fashioned watch that I never even thought to ask where I'd gotten it. And in my mind, I'd see that man again. That bowtie-clad man I haven't seen in ten years. And I'd know- _somehow _I'd know- that he had something to do with my strange visions and even _stranger_ watch, but that he had so much to do with my two best friends, I never could've guessed.

I met him for the second time with both my besties present, yet I doubt they saw him the same way I did.

Sophie and I were sleeping over at Savi's house- Sophie for the first time and I for the fourth. I was mostly spacing out while my friends rambled on.

"Kara! Guess what!" Sophie exclaimed, waking me from my daydream. "Savi and I have the same birthday!"

I sighed. "I know," I told my friend. "I told you that in an e-mail, two weeks ago."

"Really?" Sophie asked. "I don't remember that. Either way, isn't it cool?"

I forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah; it's cool."

"We think we're secret twins," Savi told me, grinning maniacally at Sophie.

I rolled my eyes, hoping they wouldn't notice. "Yeah," I assured them. "You're _totally _secret twins."

The saddest part was that I don't they caught my sarcasm.

That's when I heard the voice.

_Karavenachteklan, you are the lost child of Gallifrey, _the voice said in my mind. _You must instruct the twin princesses before their father declares war. You represent the Time Lords and all we stand for. Go forth and bring us peace._

_Who are you? _I thought, hoping the voice could hear me so I wouldn't have to speak out loud and sound like a nutcase.

_Look out the window,_ the voice commanded.

I stood up and went to the window of Savi's computer room and almost gasped at what I saw.

Standing in the driveway of Savannah Kirandra's townhouse in Columbus, Ohio was the man in the bowtie, leaning against the door of his box, just as he had ten long years ago. I caught his eye and he winked mysteriously. I suddenly reached for the watch in my pocket.

"Kara? What's wrong?"

I looked up at my friends. Sophia and Savannah, Sophie and Savi, my two best friends in the whole entire world, possibly the twin princesses bowtie-man had mentioned, and practically my _own _sisters. They had become close lately, leaving me as almost a third wheel, but seeing them now, watching me with concern as I stared at the bowtie-wearing box man who spoke as a strange voice in my head, I knew they'd never really leave me out. We _were _best friends, after all.

"It's nothing," I promised. "I was just watching this guy-"

I turned back to the window to point him out, but bowtie-man and his box had disappeared.

"He's gone now," I stated, turning away again. "But he was…weird…familiar almost."

After that day, I never saw bowtie-man again. But I heard him often. He'd give me advice at times, mainly when I didn't think I needed it. If Sophie and Savi got in a fight (which was rare, but happened), bowtie-man would tell me I had to break them up quickly, because the twins were too powerful to argue with each other.

One time, bowtie-man told me to concentrate on my friends and try to imagine them as they really were. What I saw gave me nightmares for the rest of my life.

What I expected to see were my two best friends dressed as princesses.

Sophie should've been blonde, her hair as curly as possible while still being considered straight. She should've been tall and thin, with eyes the color of blueish/grayish/greenish clouds.

Savi should've been blonde as well, though her hair dark enough to be almost brown. She should've been shorter than Sophie, but still tall, also thin, and her eyes hazel.

But no. they weren't their regular selves with fancy gowns and sparkling tiaras. Sure, they wore the gowns and tiaras when I looked at them the way bowtie-man told me to. But they weren't _them. _They weren't _human._

Now, I won't go into details because this story is supposed to be PG, but I'll tell you this: imagine the scariest thing you can think of, imagine your worst nightmare, multiply its scariness by 1000, and then make it smile. Give it the nicest face you've ever seen, the face of your best friend.

I am sorry to say that that is what I saw when I looked at those "twins."

_What are they? _I asked bowtie-man, still staring at the monsters that were my friends.

_They're called Falacuns, _he told me. _And they didn't always look like that. They used to be beautiful, majestic creatures that flew throughout the galaxy on wings made of rainbows, bringing peace to the most war-filled planets._

_They're still the Sophie and Savi you know and love,_ bowtie-man promised. _Back on their home planet, Aminilia, the twin princesses, Savina Alixa Karalyn of the northern Falacuns and Sofara Alexandra Karalyn of the southern, who you know as Sophie and Savi, grew powerful. Too powerful. They _literally _ruled the planet instead of their father, who should've. They turned Aminilia into a warzone; the peace was destroyed; the northern hemisphere fought against the southern. My people, _our _people, the Time Lords, came to help, to get the princesses to calm down. But they were too powerful. Nothing we did could stop them._

_In the end, _he continued, _the Lord President of our planet, Gallifrey, cursed the Falacuns, as it was the only way to end the battle. He took away their beauty, made them the way you see them now. But it wasn't enough. The princesses banished mirrors from Aminilia and still believed they were beautiful. They fought even more. The Time Lords came back, this time determined to rid Aminilia of its evil rulers. The Lord President banished the princesses to Earth, wiped their memories, and trapped them in human bodies. They've been living her for centuries, moving into new bodies every time one dies, and with each incarnation of the twins, a Time Lord is assigned to make sure they never meet. The twins are so powerful that if they were to live together, they could blow a hole in the universe._

_Now, all the Time Lords are gone. I'm the last one. Or so I thought. It was my job to keep these twins separated, but then you came along. Somehow, and really I have no idea how, you brought the twins together without any disasters, but now, you have to teach them how to be peaceful again so they can return to their planet in peace and beauty again. If they continue being trapped here on Earth and Aminilia never returns to the way it was, the twins' father, King Salumano Verico Cuma, will declare war against Earth and us, the last two Time Lords. It is your duty to stop that from happening because if a war like that did exist, it would be the equivalent to World Wars I, II, and III all in one. _

In normal circumstances, I would've pointed out that World War III hasn't happened yet, but another question seemed more important at the time.

_My best friends are secretly evil alien twin princesses? _I asked in bewilderment.

_Pretty much, _bowtie-man replied. _But they're not _entirely _evil. I mean, I'm sure they've learned a lot over the centuries, even though their minds got wiped every time they got a new body. Honestly, their personalities have probably changed completely just form being together. They'll be totally non-evil by the time you're done with them._

_But how do I teach them? _I thought.

Bowtie-man didn't answer. I assumed that meant "you have to figure that one out on your own."

Sighing, I subtly began my "lessons" with a simple question.

"Guys," I asked my friends. "Do you believe in aliens?"


End file.
